Therapy
by neverendingfeels
Summary: After a certain incident, Inspector Alfendi Layton is suspended. Will this make things better or worse? CONTAINS SPOILERS so don't read this unless you have finished the game! And it goes without saying I don't own any of the characters etc etc. (Also I haven't written much fanfiction before so just bear with me please)
1. Chapter 1

Why?

That was probably the first question he had to ask himself. Why had he let it get to him? Why did he suddenly lose control? And why…why was Lucy still off work…

The last few days had been quite a strain for Alfendi Layton. It wasn't so much the workload, even though he did have more to deal with now he had no help from his assistant. It was more the constant battle with his two sides.

About two weeks ago, 'Placid Prof' had been pondering when and how the transitions would come about. The problem was, he couldn't always remember everything. He could only remember some things that he had done as his 'other side', and these were only the things that were obvious to him, or were pretty recent. If Potty Prof had chucked something on the floor in rage (which he had done, multiple times), and Placid Prof could see it in front of him then he would remember it, but say if Placid Prof had made a deduction and stored it in the back of his mind, later on that day, Potty Prof would have no idea of it. Not that he would really need it. He could draw his own conclusions.

The taxi lurched about as it turned a corner, and the colour drained from Alfendi's face.

_Hah. Pathetic._

Oh do be quiet.

_You're just weak. Weakling._

This was just it. Ever since Potty Prof had found out his other side was trying to have more control him, he'd got worse. He was physically stronger, more violent, and had basically no temper at all. Whereas Placid Prof, well he'd become mentally stronger but meeker at the same time. Alfendi Layton certainly wasn't predictable, but even though he couldn't control his transitions, he found it a lot easier to tell when one was coming up. That was what annoyed his more violent side, because he no longer had the upper hand. Which probably explained…the incident.

He'd tried to banish it from his mind, but there were some things he simply couldn't forget. Five days ago he'd been examining a murder weapon. It was a plain knife, but he couldn't explain the small indentations at the top of the knife. Sure, it could have been just from use, but it wasn't. It hadn't been used before, because forensics had found no trace of anything but the victim's blood. Nothing made any sense. If only Lucy wasn't off sick…she'd have some sort of theory. Granted, it probably wouldn't be correct, but it might give him some hint about something.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Something wasn't right. Suddenly, Florence opened the door. It startled the Inspector and he grabbed the weapon in his hands.  
"Achoo! It's only me Al." He said nothing, but breathed quickly, still recovering from the shock. "How…how are you coping…you know without…Lucy…" It was only them that she saw the glint of the shiny silver metal and realised her massive error. Coping? Coping!? Florence had made him feel like he was totally useless without her. Which he obviously wasn't.

She managed to close the door just in time to see the knife be catapulted into the air and stick into the wall like it was made of butter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wake me up inside_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_Before I come undone_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become - Bring Me To Life, Evanescence_

* * *

Florence had to report that to the Commissioner. She feared for people's safety. They'd never had much doubt with him, both sides of him, being with weapons before. Except for Forbodium Castle, but that was another matter entirely. Yet recently he, Potty Prof, had become much more dangerous. If something wasn't done soon somebody would get hurt, and it would probably be Lucy. Florence was one of the only people that Alfendi trusted and she felt like she was betraying him but she couldn't just let an innocent girl get hurt.

She wasn't the only one who was torn about their decision, Commissioner Barton was also unsure as to what to do. On the one hand, he had a stack of paperwork to get through, and Inspector Layton had always been like this, it was hard to think that this time was any different. On the other hand though, why would Florence have the need to report it unless it was important? And then there was the matter of his father. He'd promised to keep an eye on Alfendi, and that he should do. He owed him that much.

The Commissioner dithered outside the room. He could deal with criminals, yes, but there was never so much at stake. If he got the wrong idea, Scotland Yard could lose one of their best detectives. Or worse. Then he heard the shout, and that was it.

That was it. He'd walked in, and found Potty Prof pinning a suspect up against the wall.  
"INSULT ME AGAIN, AND THAT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU SAY."  
"Inspector Layton would you mind explaining to me why it looks like you are breaching the code of conduct?!" Alfendi dropped the suspect who fell to the floor and started sobbing hysterically.  
"Oh, do shut up," he snarled at the man shaking on the ground, and then looked up again "How am I to get ANYWHERE if I go by the rules." To say that the Commissioner was intimidated would be an understatement, but he pressed on, reminding himself he was the superior, he had the power to do what he liked.  
"This is just one in a long list of things you've done wrong Inspector. You are now formally suspended-"  
"SUSPENDED?! YOU CAN'T JUST SUSPEND ME!?"  
"-Until you receive a full psychiatric assessment. Until then you may not be on the premises."

Alfendi's hair faded back to a deep burgundy and he stood in a stunned silence for a while, realising what 'he' had done.  
"Psychiatric…assessment? No it's fine I just need time off I-"  
"Everyone has been worried," The commissioner's voice softened slightly, and then he resumed his harsh tone, "Someone will book you an appointment, and you will be contacted with the details. Until then I ask you to refrain from coming to work. Somebody will take care of your current cases…"  
He trailed off as the Inspector left the room, his head hanging low. He was deeply ashamed. He'd been embarrassed before, put nothing could compare. He imagined his face had gone as red as his hair could be, but he couldn't tell.  
"Al? Al? What's going on?" He could recognise Hilda's voice anywhere, but he just didn't have the words to reply. He didn't look up, just carried on walking, straight out of Scotland Yard's doors.

* * *

That was the last time he'd spoken to anyone, until the appointment. Hilda had been the one who'd had to book it, at the Commissioner's request. He'd said it was because she knew the most about it, but she imagined that he just felt guilty about it. It'd been difficult for her to do it, but she found it easier to forget any history she'd had with Alfendi. After all, it had been rather a messy breakup.

He received the email early the next morning. It lit up his phone which vibrated, and woke him up. It read:

_You have an appointment with Dr. Anderson at the London Psychiatric Clinic on Friday the 11__th__, 16:30._

_Please do not return to work until you are asked to do so._

He sighed at he got out of bed, placing his phone back down on the side table. He pulled the curtains open slightly, and closed them again. That was enough sunlight for today. It wasn't that he had a hangover (though, judging by the cans strewn across the living room, he probably should have done), but sunlight just wasn't his thing. He was now stuck inside his dark, damp flat for another 3 days. There was no point in going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy rolled back over in bed, smooshing her face into the pillow. Ugh. She had flu, and it was awful. She'd been off work since Saturday, and the doctor (who she'd had to email, because people with flu aren't allowed at the doctor's) had said she wouldn't be back at work for over a week. She had a terrible headache so, when the phone rang, she was pretty annoyed. It took all of her effort to drag herself out to the hallway, and the ringing stopped just as she reached her hand out to pick up the receiver. She turned back just for the phone to ring again.  
"Hello?" she said, rather angrily.  
"Hello dahling, it's your mother." Said the voice at the other end of the phone. 'Mother?' She thought, she wasn't even her mother; she was her step-mother.  
"Ee. What did you want?" She did her best to sound pleasant, but she ended up sounding like a sulking teenager.  
"You sound terrible, dahling."  
"Oh, ta. I'm ill, I've got-"  
"-It's your brother."  
Step-brother, she thought. S.T.E.P.B.R.O.T.H.E.R.  
"You do know it's his wedding on Sunday?" Said the posh voice.  
Oh yes. Fantastic. Brilliant.  
"Well," she continued, "We need to have a wedding conference. Be there on Friday, will you? At Daniel's surgery?"  
"Mhm…sure…" She mumbled, and put the phone down.

It took a while for the conversation Lucy had just had to sink in. Surgery? What surgery? Then she remembered, her step-brother was a doctor. Well, some sort of doctor anyway. She had a card with the address on somewhere.

Lucy went down to the lounge, where she was greeted with a familiar sight of stacks of paper. She'd never bothered to put anything away so it just piled up. She fumbled through one of the piles to find the card, other stuff falling onto the floor as she did so. She couldn't be bothered to pick it up, and anyway, it would make her nose run.

Stumbling into the kitchen, she felt her way through the darkness to the cupboard. Of course, Lucy could have turned the light on, but she felt she might get blinded if she did so. She made herself coffee, hoping it would give her just an ounce of energy in some form. Taking a sip made her gag, and she poured the rest down the sink. She hated the taste of coffee, she always had, and she was a 'tea girl' at heart. She set about making tea instead, and then slumped down at the table with a mug in her hand. It was Tuesday; giving her…3 days until 'the conference', that was what her step- mother had called it. Whenever they had to get all the family together, it was called a conference. Lucy never liked that word; it didn't feel like a family, it felt mean and cold, just like _her._

Lucy didn't hate her step-mother, just disliked her: a lot. Lucy's family history was, confusing, at the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy had always been the odd one out. The 'sort-of' part of the family. It had started with Daniel Baker, her dad, marrying a woman. They had a child, and then divorced. He'd remarried, and had another child, a daughter, Lucy. She spent her first 8 years in a beautiful Yorkshire village. That all worked well… until her mother died. Her father became more distant, going away to 'work' a lot. Young Lucy was certainly bright, but even she couldn't have worked out that he was secretly marrying his first wife again.

He left Lucy in a boarding school in Yorkshire, saying it was the best education she could get, but he never explained why. Her dad wrote letters to her (because the school recommended it), but from a new address down in the south of England. She wrote asking him what he was doing, but he seemed to ignore those questions in his replies. As she became more persistent, his letters slowly stopped. By the time it came around to the first Christmas break, she was furious.

A rather expensive looking car pulled up outside the school, and her father waved her inside. The back windows were very tinted, so she didn't notice the smart looking brunette boy in the back until she opened the door.  
"Who's this?" she questioned quite calmly as she sat down. Her dad stayed silent, but gripped the steering wheel tightly and accelerated away.  
"Your brother." Replied the boy, in a posh voice.  
"Eh? Brother? I don't have a brother?" Lucy said, confused. "Dad? Dad?!" she shouted getting louder and louder. Her father, however, didn't make a sound. She soon turned hysterical, and started to wail, and that wailed turned into a sob, then a small whimper. She pulled down her green cap, covering her tear-stained cheeks with it's brim.

The car drew to a stop outside a large mansion after a long drive. Ivy crawled up it's white walls and the wind howled nearby. The boy got out and ran to the door, alerting the owner with the knocker. Daniel stepped out of the car, and dragged his daughter out by the hand. A blonde (dyed, Lucy noticed) woman opened the door and looked Lucy up and down.  
"Come in then." She said with a sneer. "I'll leave you two to it." And she pulled her son away, like Lucy was some sort of criminal.

* * *

**_Sorry for the rather short chapters, I haven't had much time recently but I'd really like to get to the end of this story._**


End file.
